New found Love
by DrPepperIsAmazing
Summary: Annabeth Breaks up with percy but he doesn't  join Kronos.  He runs away from Camp because of what Annabeth did. Along the way Percy meets CC. Will this be new found love? Or not?
1. Meeting CC

New found Love

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Catherine Teresa Di Angelo(CC)

Summary: Annabeth Breaks up with percy but he doesn't join Kronos. He runs away from Camp because of what Annabeth did. Along the way Percy meets CC. Will this be knew found love? Or not?

Percy's Pov

Annabeth and I are doing great. It was the summer after we defeated Kronos and all was well. "Percy" "Hey Annabeth!" I said. "We need to break up." "No. Annabeth please. You're the only thing I have left." "Please." "I love someone else" Just then a boy, Joe from the Hermes Cabin, Emerged. She kissed him. I left heart broken, swearing for revenge. Just then a girl, about 17, knocked me over. She said "Oh my gods. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes. They were mini suns. She had tan skin and was wearing gold flip-flops, a gold halter top, and gold short-shorts. Her face was prettier than Aphrodite's cabin. And the only thing she was wearing was black eyeliner, gold eye-shadow and blood red lipstick. She had French tips**(Real not fake) **on her fingers and toes. She had gold hair. "Daughter of Apollo?" She smiled showing pearly white teeth. "Yup" she said popping her orange gum. "So I'm really sorry for knocking you over." "It was my fault. I was reading about the gods. Learning more." she explained "Who's your mom?" her sweet face turned sour. "None of your business" she said mad. I went to find her. "Look I'm really sorry for asking." "It's okay. I was just in a bad mood because my boyfriend left me." "Who's your boyfriend?" "Joe from the Hermes cabin." "No way! My girlfriend left me for that guy!" "Are you a goddess?" "I'm just a regular daughter of Apollo. Only happier and good things tend to happen around me." "Well, do you want to go out." "Sure. But I will have revenge. My dad didn't care to claim me until I defeated Kronos." "Oh. You were the blonde chick always talking to Annabeth." "Yeah. Me and Thalia were best friends and still are until Annabeth came to us." "Annabeth said that it was just her ,Thalia and Luke." "No. That's a lie. It was me, Thalia and Luke. Then she came and started liking Luke even though he was my boyfriend." "How old are you?" "18. I was 16 when I left." "Oh." I kissed her. I heard rustling. "Let's leave. And when we return they will pay."

*******************************5 years later*******************************************

CC'S Pov

"

Are you sure lord?" 5 years later and me and Percy are working for Lord Tarterus. "Yes, I'm sure. Percy get in the water." Me and Percy are going to become gods. "Try I mean try not scream." He through the Greek fire in the water and didn't scream. At the end it was ear splitting. My turn oh the joy. I think sarcastically. "CC! NOW!" "NO!" "Come!" "FINE!" I said. I screamed so loud that I bet Olympus could hear me and we were in California. "UGH!" I said once we were done. "I need a Dr. Pepper." "Get it yourself " "GET. ME MY. DR. PEPPER. NOW!" I yelled. "Looks like it's someone's time of the month again." "what did you just say?" "Nothing. Nothing." "You said something!" "CC and Percy to camp right now!" We smiled evilly and left. "They will regret what they did to us and all the pain they caused. We, for once will be on top!" "Okay. Stop with scene setting. Lets just go." "Sorry for trying to be in the scene Mr. I-have-no-imagination." "I do to have imagination!" "Mmhm" I say. "Goldie!" I call my golden retriever. I can turn the golden touch on and off. I always have water. Right now it's off. And with that we leave to destroy camp.

How was it? I you hate it no flames but constructive crititsum! Review!

-drpepperisyummy


	2. Destruction of Camp Halfblood

________________________________________________________________________

__________________

__

This chapter is dedicated to the 2 people who reviewed: Hannibalrider and GotWater. Thank you so much! GotWater thank you so much! That made my day! And to answer your request Hannibalrider they will don't worry. READ ON! This chapter is for you guys!

New found love

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Catherine Teresa Di Angelo(CC)

Summary: Annabeth Breaks up with percy but he doesn't join Kronos. He runs away from Camp because of what Annabeth did. Along the way Percy meets CC. Will this be knew found love? Or not?

CC's Pov

I imagined there screams when we were done. "Are we there yet?" I've mastered transporting but I'm here with percy for 2 reasons. 1)a girl might steal him and 2)he hasn't mastered it yet. "No! Stop asking!" "Not until you pull over! I will leave with out you!" He paled. "We'll stop for lunch." "That's what I thought." what a wuss. "What did you call me? A wuss?" Stupid thoughts. Suddenly I remembered some thing important. 2 things really. "Percy what are we gods of?" He thunk. "Looks like I have information you need. HA!" I give him a death glare. "Tell me or have a very excruciating death." I said venomously. "How?" he said bravely but fear in his eyes. "I'm best friends with Nico." "Fine. What's the magic word? "Is it please? ""No. actually it's lotion but since you said please.."

____________________

"Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.

And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And the voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night,  
('Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night!

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I.

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.

And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
And our voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night,  
('Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh' x2)  
And we danced on into the night!

[ From: . ]

(GUITAR INSTRUMENTAL)

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.

And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And our voices rang like the angels sing.  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night!

'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
[SAME TIME:  
:Our voices rang like the angels sing.  
:And we danced on into the night].  
And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
And we danced on into the night!

'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
('Ay oh ay oh')  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'.  
('Ay oh ay oh')  
Singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay',  
('Ay oh ay oh')

And we danced on into the night!

We(I) yelled the last part. Percy didn't know the song so I sang it myself. "People were looking at you ya know." "Yes Want to here another song?" "Sure." "Okay."

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laughHow did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_  
_The cops hated us hangin' out_  
_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_  
_And sing along with every song we know_  
_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

______________________________________________________

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

______________________________________________________

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me…"

"Wow. You should be a famous singer. Seriously." Percy said. "Thanks but then I would have to right a song and it's too hard. Well lets go to our tent and do what we need to do. Plan." "Alright" I snapped away and got to our tent were noone can hear, see or smell us. "Let's get destructive." I said. "Camp half blood" then a picture came in front. "Time for sleep." I said. Then everyone fell asleep. "Hmm. I know. Plan 84." As soon as I said plan 84 a massive, and I mean MASSIVE, tial wave came and destroyed camp. But before that I put wildfires on the cabins. Then a huge tornnado came and wrecked everything. "Wake up sunshine" then every woke up and stated panicking. "HAHAHAHA!" I laughed real hard. "What's so funny babe?" said percy. I showed him. He laughed. Then a earthquake and a really bad rainstorm. "I love a good destruction of camp" I said. Then it stopped. I said "For now the funs over. Time to look like campers." I changed to my 13 form and so did percy. "Ready?" "Yeah." We transported and I stopped time. Then implanted the memory(yeah I'm also the goddess of memory too) that we have been here since we were 5. And really mean and sarcastic to people who aren't are friends. "Oh, no what happened? Oh wait I don't care!" I said. Chiron looked annoyed. "What do you want DD" A lot of things thanks for asking. "Just go back to the Ares cabin. And you JJ to the Poseidon Cabin." "Fine Horse dude thing" "I have a name you know." "Don't care." And then the troubles began…

WOW! Long chapter! Hope you liked it review! Sorry I change my pen name a lot!

__________________

-COOKI MUNSTA


	3. Cheater

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. And IamWafflesHearMeRAWR thank you very much for helping me out. I'll take it into consideration. This is too alll the people who reviewed my story.

New found love

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Catherine Teresa Di Angelo(CC)

Summary: Annabeth Breaks up with percy but he doesn't join Kronos. He runs away from Camp because of what Annabeth did. Along the way Percy meets CC. Will this be knew found love? Or not?

Annabeth's Pov

I was just walking with my boyfriend, John when all of a sudden I heard a voice. It made me sleepy. I fell to the ground. When I woke up I heard screams. I saw wild fires and a big wave. I then saw a girl my age. DD as everyone calls her. "What happened here? Oh wait I don't care!" She said. "What do you want DD and JJ?" Chiron asked. "Nothing. Just to get away from this horrid place. I've been here since I was 5 and still not claimed. I'm 13! 7 years in the Hermes cabin! 7!" she yelled very mad. "Just then a flaming arrow went above her head and she muttered "It's about time." She walked about muttering about how mean, noncaring and stupid the gods were.

"Chiron, why is she so sad?" I said. As an Athena girl I have to know things. It's in my blood for crying out loud! "I don't know child. I don't know" he said. "Well then I will ask her myself" I said "Fine. Child but if she hurts you go to the infirmary" he said. "I will Chiron don't worry" I said.

I went to look for DD at the archery range. I found her there locking lips with JJ. "You know CC, this will be a long mission." What? Her name is DD not CC. Unless... Oh! I'm so stupid! She used an alias and had mesnomye put a spell on us to think she was here. I ran to Chiron. But before I left I stepped on a twig. Snap! "Who's there?" _DD_ asked. "I think someone's spying one us JJ!" said CC. "Yeah DD right as usual." said Percy. She came. Look who we have here! It's Annabeth trying to spy on us." Then I saw _JJ_. I gasped. "Percy? CC?" I said. "What Annabeth?" "Why are you so sad?" I said inquisitively. She glowed gold. "None of your business."

The her hand went gold. She touched me and I became gold. She transformed into a golden retriever. "Where too?" Percy's says. She barks and I become normal again. "So she can turn into anything gold.?" I ask. "Yes." he says harshly. "Is she your girl friend?" I say, hoping they broke up. "Yes she is. What about you and Joe." he says responding. I looked down. "We broke up after I caught him cheating on me with an Aphrodite girl." "Him or you?" he says. "Him." "Now you know the pain you caused me. "I'm really sorry for this." I say. "Wha-" I cut him off with a kiss.

Then CC comes in. "Okay Perc-" she said stopping noticing we are kissing. "YOU CHEATING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!" she screams. Then she says "We are over Perseus Jackson god of things I don't care about anymore." then walks away. Her words whispered in my mind '_you will regret this' _and leaves. "Why did you do that Annabeth? Why? I loved her and now she's gone. Can't I be happy for once without you ruining it?" he says. "Percy I said I was sorry what can I do?" "A number of things. 1) get out 2) I never want to see you again and 3) sorry doesn't cut it sometimes." he says. "B-b-but why?" I stutter. "You ruined my life and I'm ruining yours." he then flashed away to Olympus to 'get back histru love'. As he says. I just wish I had mine.

Review! Review! R-r-review! R! E! V! I! E! W! what does that spell? Review! (Sorry if that was weird!)


	4. Flames

**Hello guys its me I know I really hate these too, but flame 011011 said something. I didn't really know but if you don't like don't read it. It mad me mad. So please no flames just constructive crittisisum. If you do then I will continue to ignore them and keep writing MY story! Hey do you know how many break up stories there are? So many it's hard to have a totally completely different idea. If you want me to write more then tell me in your review. If you thnk this story is bad and I'm copying let me know so I can delete this story. K? thanks**

**-COOKI MUNSTA**


	5. Love blooms

This is for Sammy who said "**dont worry 'bout the flame. flame 011011 is just being a selfish bit** they should appreciate. but i will follow you through all the way" And that really touched me. I am so happy that I have 1 loyal person! This is for you sammy!**

**CC's Pov**

Ugh. I knew from the moment we met I would fall for him and he would falll for me but would break my heart. I stormed away from there and went to Olympus. I wasn't crying. No I promised myself if this ever happened I would not be crying. I was just mad. I was walking(more like stomping) around Olympus. I suddenly bumped into Ares. I didn't see who it was so I said very acidly "Get out of my way." "Sorry Ms. P.M.S." he said I touched his arm and he screamed in pain.**(A/n she is also the goddess of torture and has her own weapon its called an ageil) **"What did you call me?" I said. "N-nothing" he gasped obviously in pain. "Good. Now move." "S-s-sorry" and scrambled away.

I was going to walk to my palace, but Hermes came and said, "Meeting in the Throne Room." "Fine" I growled. I transported there and said, "Let's get it going I don't have all day!" They were going to say something but I silenced them with silent torture. "Presume." I said. "We have come to say that Ms. Annabeth Chase comes to be a goddess. Any objections?" said Ares. I was the only one to say "Me! I say no! I object!" "Okay since the Queen of the gods say no then it is decided no." "Annabeth come in!" "Yes!" she said happily. "The answer is no!" said Ares. "Oh. Okay then. Good bye." I was very happy then and will be.

**Ares' Pov **

I was studying CC when we were in the meeting. "Why are you staring at me!" she said mad. I need to ask Aphrodite. Must be love. "Meeting's over bye peeps." she said it so informal we stared at her. "Aphrodite I request you." Suddenly I was in a room with hearts. "Aphrodite why is CC mad?" I said. She hates titles so we lifted most of the rules. She is way more relaxed than Zeus. "Because Annabeth Chase kissed Percy Jackson and though Percy was cheating on her." she stated "Oh. Because she gave me a scar that even I cant heal." I say. "She _is_ the goddess of torture" she explained. "Well I need to mend her heart so she will be nice again." I say. "In a few minutes she will be nice to everyone except the 2 people who made her mad. Percy and Annabeth." she says breezy. Then CC comes through the door. "Hello Ares, Aphrodite. Guess what?" she said excited. "What" we said. "I hate males so much I joined Artemis' Hunt!" she said really happy. I felt my heart shatter. I know heart throb heart shatter. She was the only girl I _really _liked. Now I lost her to my sister's all-girl-club. "Why?" I heard myself ask. "I am really mad at Percy and Annabeth ruined everything so, I joined. I feel very happy!" With that she flounced away singing:

"Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And the voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night, ('Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night! Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, No room left to move in between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay' And our voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night, ('Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night, (Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night! [ From: . ](GUITAR INSTRUMENTAL) Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And our voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night! 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', [SAME TIME: :Our voices rang like the angels sing. :And we danced on into the night]. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night! 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', ('Ay oh ay oh') 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'. ('Ay oh ay oh') Singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', ('Ay oh ay oh') And we danced on into the night!" She sang. Man she's got a good voice! Well she _is _the daughter of Apollo.

"How was that Thals?" I heard a female voice say. CC's voice. "Great CC now we will surely win the 1st prize ribbon!" I heard Thalia say. "Cool enough practicing. Let's go." ANd with that they left with my heart breaking. Bad.

**I know this was bad but I tried. I hope you review. Sorry if the characters are OC, I tried. I hope you review!**


	6. Into the Night

Chapter 6

**This is for all the people who reviewed. Oh and iboss I just realized that her name is Circe's name. I will change it don't worry. Her new name will be Ty. Keep reviewing people! I need 20 reviews! Read on!**

**Ty's (CC) Pov**

I knew this was better. Me and Thalia having some time together. I hope we win. Incase you are confused, me and Thalia were entering the singing competition at Camp half-blood. I didn't like that place. I, along with Thalia, was a luitenit of Artemis. "Let's go! We'll be late!" said Thalia. I hope _he_ won't be there. I'm still mad at that chic, _Annabeth_ for kissing Percy. He could die in Tarterus for all I care. Stupid boys. That's what I get for trusting males.

"Next up Catharine Teresa Jones!" said Chiron. I scowled. "It's Ty Chiron!" I yelled. "Focus. Try to do good."

I stated to sing ""Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And the voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night, ('Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night! Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, No room left to move in between you and I. We forgot where we were and we lost track of time, And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay' And our voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night, ('Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night, (Ay oh ay oh' x2) And we danced on into the night! [ From: . ](GUITAR INSTRUMENTAL) Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands. And we sang 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And our voices rang like the angels sing. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night! 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', [SAME TIME: :Our voices rang like the angels sing. :And we danced on into the night]. And singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', And we danced on into the night! 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', ('Ay oh ay oh') 'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'. ('Ay oh ay oh') Singin' 'ay oh ay oh ay oh ay', ('Ay oh ay oh') And we danced on into the night!"

I ended. I could have done better. Oh well. "And that concludes the competition for tonight. Tomorrow we will announce the winners." said Chiron. 'oh joy!' I think. "lets go the Hunter's Cabin." said Phoebe. And we left.

Thalias Pov 

The next day we went to see the winner. "Hey Ty! Over here!" I called. Her name used to be CC but realized it was Circe's name. So she switched it to Ty. Because of her middle name, tersa. Weird right? She came over. "What Thals?" she said. "Oh. I just wanted to know if you knew you won." She perked up instantly. "Really? Finally something good happens to me!" she says. "Want take this away too gods? You took everything else from me!" she yells at the sky. I know what you may be thinking. Mental much? No. That's not it. "Whoa. Ty? You ok?" I say. Wow, that's a dumb question! She calms down and say to me "Yeah.". But I can see a hint of madness in her eyes. "Whatever. Lets go. Hunters Move Out!" she says. She starts sweating and I see a faint blue mark. She's using cover-up! That's why she takes forever in the morning! Should I ask her? Did she have a abusive person or boyfreind before she met us? Should I ask? I will. "Hey, Ty we need to talk." I say. "Are you breaking up with me?" she says in a false voice. "Yes. I am" I say. Then we laugh. "So. What did you want to talk about?" "Well, when we were leaving I saw-" "Did you miss me?" a taunting voice said. Who was it you ask? It was…..

_**He he. I know this is bad but bare with me. It will be much more interesting soon. PM me ideas. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Unless you want this to be the last chapter? Flame or review . If you falme I could care less. If not YEAH! Good for you!**_


	7. Ideas

**DUDES I AM SUPER DE DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BUT EVEYTIME I TRIED IT SAID: ERROR. I HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTERMAKES UP FOR IT! I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN! PLEASE HELP ME! ****I have some of the chapter written but I need ideas people! Plz…I need 25 people to update! But id i get one person giving me advice i will update tomorrow...**


End file.
